warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Bluefur Goes To Riverclan
Bluefur hobbled through the snow fast as she could. The undergrowth scratched at her fur, but she continued. As fast as she could with Mistykit in her mouth and Stonekit on her back, she raced to the river. "Come on my kits! Shadowclan has almost reached us!" She desperately mewed to lift their spirits. The only reply she got was a feeble cough from Mosskit and a whimper from Stonekit. Finally, she reached the river. Oakheart was waiting, barely visible in the fog. The water was frozen over, so one at a time, she slid her three kits over the ice. Everything was going fine until the ice broke on Mosskit! She yowled and fell into the river. Without a moment's hesitation, Bluefur leaped in the cold water. She grabbed her beloved kit by the scruff and tried to fight the freezing water. Her muscles screamed as she tried to go upriver. As Mosskit went limp, Bluefur sank underneath the water. She Gave up hope when three toms dragged her out of the water, and on to Riverclan territory. Soaking wet, she curled around Mosskit. Bluefur looked at her heroes. Oakheart, Crookedjaw, and Thrushpelt. Moments later, Bluefur had enough strength to say, "Thrushpelt?". Relieved she was alive, Mistykit, Stonekit, and Thrushpelt ran to her. She looked at Oakheart. He looked.... uncomfortable. He cleared his throat. "Thrushpelt, though I thank you for helping us, why are you here?" Thrushpelt looked taken aback. "Early this morning, I woke to the noise of excited kits... and Bluefur's voice. I was smiling until I heard they were sneaking out of camp. I followed them and kept wondering why they weren't going back to camp. Why Bluefur risked their health? I scented a squirrel, and swiftly killed and buried it. Then I realized I lost their scent, I blankly wandered around until a heard a kits yowl. I followed the sound until I saw Bluefur drowning. I jumped right in to save her, but I couldn't drag her back. Then you two came. Thank you." He said. Then he stared into my eyes. My pelt ruffled with shame until he spoke again. "Bluefur, I want you to come back to Thunderclan with me, but I wouldn't be able to stand you being so unhappy. Stay with Riverclan. " Bluefur felt cold. "No Thrushpelt! Thundercla-" Thrushpelt, claws sheathed, batted her head with a paw. With a snarl, he said, "Go to Riverclan!" Oakheart almost leaped on him but was silenced as Crookedjaw jumped in front of him. Then Oakheart understood was Bluefur didn't, Thrushpelt was doing what he thought was best for her. Bluefur looked at him, almost breaking into tears. "Fine!" She snapped. Bluefur looked at her kits, their heads spinning, and not understanding. Thankfully, they would be too young to remember this, and they would be raised Riverclan. Bluefur nervously crept in Riverclan territory. Oakheart was carrying Stonekit, Crookedjaw was carrying Mistykit, and Bluefur carrying Mosskit. Eventually, they reached the camp. It looked just like Thunderclan, just more full-fed. Everyone let out a small gasp when they finally saw Bluefur. Bluefur shrunk back from the snarling cats. She looked at Mosskit, who seemed even more frightened. Oakheart marched forward and yowled, interrupted by a familiar voice. "What are they doing here?" Hailstar yowled from their clan rock. "-That night at the gathering, Bluefur told me she was expecting. She planned to give the kits to Riverclan, but Thrushpelt stopped her. Now she has come to.. be with Riverclan." As Oakheart finished his story, Bluefur saw her kits playfully hiding in the reeds, unbothered. As Bluefur started to cower back as the cats looked at her kits aggressively, Oakheart pressed his fur against her. Her confidence trickled back until she could stand tall. Hailstar looked at a loss for words. "Let me think about this in my den. Let her stay for now." He said and flicked his tail dismissively and walked in. Bluefur rounded up her kits and Oakheart appeared. He calmly set his tail around her and led her to the nursery. She then realized it was empty, besides a grief queen. She finally relaxed and pulled her kits towards us. Her, and her exhausted kits, finally fell asleep after their long morning. When she awoke, she was in an unfamiliar den, the scent of herbs filled around her. Bluefur assumed this was the medicine den. A dark brown tom walked in. "I'm Mudfur, the medicine cat. I... I noticed Mosskit and Stonekit coughing, so I brought you here." He took a deep sigh. "You have greencough, along with Stonekit and Mosskit. I remember being told Thunderclan had catnip, but I can't tell them it's you. Oakheart!" He suddenly called. Oakheart came looking tired. Bluefur felt horrible, while the rest, he fought to keep her in the clan. Mudfur stirred her from her thoughts. "Oakheart, tell an apprentice to get some moss for them, then get them some chickweed. I'll be in Thunderclan territory." Bluefur ached everywhere. Though she was next to Oakheart and her kits, she still shivered. The kits lay asleep next to her, too tired and sick to nurse. As she groaned, Oakheart sighed and started to groom her. "Oakheart... you'll get sick. You need to leave the medicine den." She whispered. Oakheart paused and re-continued as if he hadn't heard anything. Bluefur sighed. "Oakhear-" "I don't care!" he snapped. Moments of tension passed between them until he spoke. "Don't die Bluefur." his voice cracked. She tried to reassure him, but she only had enough strength to nod and hope. Bluefur sat up, feeling only slightly better. Her headache was gone, but her cough still dragged on. Mudfur had returned with catmint just a few hours ago, but with so little Bluefur had to give almost all of it to the kits, she only had one leaf. Oakheart had been forced to go hunting, but Bluefur was almost glad. They didn't have any catmint to spare, so why should Oakheart get sick? Despite feeling horrible, she was bursting with joy that her kits were nursing. When they grew up, it would be like this never happened. A delicious scent came in, it smelled like prey! A she-cat named Graypool came in. Bluefur realized this was the other queen. Graypool sat beside her and pushed out a fish. Bluefur sniffed it, only to tear into it moments later! No matter how bad it smelled, it was amazing! Bluefur was flustered. "Thank You.' She mumbled, as though she was a kit. "All Cats Old Enough to Swim Gather Beneath The High Rock!" Hailstar yowled. Bluefur gently got up, careful not to wake her sleeping kits, and walked to the middle of the island. Hailstar's gaze wandered through each cat, questioning them. "I Have Decided to let Bluefur stay, at least for a short while." Bluefur couldn't believe it! She could stay! Racing back into the medicine den, she quickly calmed down to rest with her kits. feeling a little embarrassed, she realized the meeting wasn't over. She shuffled back out and sat down, far from any Riverclan cat. Hailstar continued, "But, there are some difficulties. Bluefur, we don't face this problem now, because you are a queen, but it will be later needed. You can't fish, and how would you feel if you had to fight on Sunningrocks?" He said, semi-aggressively. Bluefur felt all eyes on her, but she wouldn't let it get to her. "I will gladly fight and hunt for my adopted clan, even if you teach me as an apprentice, it's an honor to be here." She gulped and tried to stand strong. "What's going on here?" Oakheart called with a fish at his paws. Bluefur's heart swelled with joy whenever she saw him. Oakheart walked over. "Bluefur?" He mewed suspiciously. "She can stay, Oakheart!" Hailstar called. Oakheart completely flew the fish aside and ran to her, nuzzling in all joy. "Oakheart... I'm still sick." She hoped maybe this time he would back away. Sadly, he did not. Suddenly, a dark tom yowled. "Get Off Me Kits!" He raged. Bluefur looked to see Mistykit and Mosskit joyfully batting his tail. Bluefur ran over and curled her tail around them. "Don't you dare touch my kits" She snarled. To her surprise, he backed off, suddenly realizing she was still in hostile territory, she just brought her kits to her and tried to be normal. "Meeting dismissed," Hailstar called. Bluefur sat in the nursery, a few moons later. Her kits, now 4 moons old, were tumbling off the walls with joy and didn't remember a single thing from their Thunderclan past. "Mommy!!" Mosskit cried. "Mistykit stole my bulrush!" Mistykit stood up defiantly. "It's OURS!" She called. Stonekit, still lying beneath the newleaf sun, just laughed. "Prey!" Oakheart called, walking in the nursery with a trout in his mouth. "Yes!" All three of the kits hopped up and dashed for the largest piece, tumbling over every pebble to their father. Oakheart smiled and licked them each on the ear. "And don't think I forgot you my queen," He called and disappeared. He came back in with a salmon. "Here you go!" He mewed happily. "I have to go on the evening patrol, bye Bluefur!" He called. "Bye!" She called back, happy to have such a wonderful mate. "Bluefur?" A dark gray she-cat called. Bluefur looked around the clearing, wondering if she was hearing things. Then she spotted Graypool. "Oh, yes Graypool?" Bluefur responded. Graypool looked uncomfortable. "I was wondering if you could request I mentor one of your kits... They remind me too much of the ones I lost." She said. Bluefur smiled, "Of course." She said sympathetically. "Hailstar," Bluefur said desperately. "I know I'm new to the clan, but let Graypool mentor Mosskit, please!" Hailstar sat quietly, pondering carefully. "I will let Mosskit be mentored by Graypool, but not because of your request. it's because I believe it would be best for her. Now leave." Bluefur gave a small bounce of joy! "Mommy mommy!" Mosskit called. "Can you teach me how to hunt?" "Now, see those fish just lying there? What I need you to do is go overtop it, but don't let it see your shadow, like this." A She-Cat Named Willowbreeze demonstrated. Now that her kits were 6 moons old today, Hailstar decided she should learn to swim and to fish. Bluefur stood over the water, careful not to show her shadow, and snatched the fish right up with her claws. "AH- WhatdoIdowhatdoido????" She yowled in surprise. The fish flopped back into the water and swiftly swam away. Bluefur turned to Willowbreeze. "I'm sorry-" Bluefur looked at the she-cat with astonishment. She was chuckling. She was straight out laughing. "Oh, Bluefur that was incredible! I think that's enough training for today come on!" She walked off and signaled for Bluefur to follow. "S-so.. you had it in your claw?!" Oakheart laughed. "I wish I had been there!" He gave her a reassuring lick. "You'll get it eventually, but just so you know, you pin the fish down and kill it." Hailstar jumped onto the Clanrock.